Confidence
by TheMagnaka
Summary: When Merlin comes back, how high is the price? whump and angst. beta by joosj Modern AU
1. Prologue

This is sequel to Breathing

* * *

><p><em>New Camelot City<em>

_Downtown_

* * *

><p>Arthur tacked a traffic jam with his Ferrari, Gwen's grinding her teeth beside him. Even after two years she wasn't accustomed to, and probably never will able to, her fiancé's driving style.<p>

"Can you please slow down a bit Arthur?"

"Why?" Arthur smiled and turned to look at his bride.

"Watch the road, please! Or I never ever step inside of this car again. You hear me!"

"Alright alright, but I though that you have hurry to…" Arthur stopped in the middle of his sentence. They were just passing a trafficlight when he noticed something.

"What the hell…" Arthur's head turned to look back.

"Look out!" Gwen cried and Arthur narrowly dodged another car. He stopped. His car brakes screeching beside the street.

"Arthur? What now? You just can't just… Arthur!"

Arthur didn't listen to Gwen but stepped out of the car and peered over the traffic.

"Damn." His fist boomed car's roof.

"Arthur?" Gwen's frightened voice reached from inside. Arthur sat back his seat and slammed the door close. He clenched the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"I knew it. I just knew it."

"Arthur, did you see something? What? Arthur?" Gwen was worrying. Arthur glanced at her.

"Merlin. I think I saw Merlin."

...

* * *

><p><em>NCC, West Side<em>

_Morgana's apartment_

* * *

><p><em>The shadows moved. She didn't know where she was. Like some kind of huge cave. The place echoed when someone yelled her name.<em>

"_Morgana!"_

_Merlin?_

"_Go! You can't do anything Morgana!"_

"_Merlin!"_

"_Come. You really can't do anything. We have to find Arthur." Someone whispered behind her and Morgana turned to look._

"_Lancelot?"_

"_Merlin! Look out!"_

_**Pang**_

Morgana awoke startled. She looked at the shadows that fell on the roof from the window and sighed. Before she was able to think her dream over, her cell phone ringed.

"You better have a damn good reason to call me in the middle of the night." She answered.

"Miss Pendragon? CBI's agent Morgana Pendragon?" a man's voice calmly asked. Morgana frowned.

"Yes, speaking. Who is this?"

A moment of silence.

"I just wanted to send my greetings to your father."

_Klik_

Morgana stared at her phone for a moment baffled. Then her brains began ticking forward again. She was up seconds and shot herself to the bathroom and toward the bath.

The night's silence broke the explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Beta by joosj<em>


	2. What is going on?

_NCC, West Side_

_Private hospital Aurora_

* * *

><p>Arthur had always hated hospitals. They brought back memories of his mother. Now he looked at his sister who lay on the bed, motionless.<p>

"Sis, get better, please."

There was no answer. Morgana was in a deep coma. Arthur didn't know what to say. He felt awkward.

"You know, I think that I saw Merlin, was it yesterday? I mean, I thought I saw him. I almost got my car crashed. Gwen was furious after that." Arthur grabbed Morgana's hand on his. "I miss him. I hope that he is okay. I know that you hope it too."

"You should just let him go Arthur."

The man's voice said behind him. Arthur hadn't heard any sounds when the door was opened, but what else to expect from the former top agent.

"Father." Arthur greeted him.

"How is she?" Uther asked his eyes at Morgana.

"She is in coma. Some broken ribs. Some burns. The bath saved her life. I think she got some kind of warning before the explosion, because she was wearing clothes when they found her in the tub." Arthur said.

"The neighbours were not so lucky. Five are dead, one of them was just a child." Uther said angrily. Arthur turned his gaze away.

"Who could do this? Is this something about her case with the CBI? Or is it because Dragon Inc.?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that someone is going to pay." Uther's voice was low, full of hate. Even more so than Arthur, Morgana was his pride. Even after Morgana was left Dragon Inc. she was golden child to Uther.

They turned to look when the door opened again. Inside came a long big man, who was surprisingly gentle smile. He stretched out his hand to Uther.

"Sire. I'm Percival. I'm here to guard your daughter."

"Are you CBI?" Uther didn't sound enthusiastic. He had little confidence in government and law enforcement organizations, but agreed to shake hands. The big man smiled.

"No. The Emry's Organisation."

Uther startled and he glanced at his son. The Emerys. It was unofficial part of Dragon Inc. It was right under the higher ups command. It was created over a year ago and working as some sort of inside security. If the Emerys was on move, there was nothing what Uther could do.

"Does this mean that the case has gone out of my hands?" Uther asked. Arthur was sure that his father was furious than ever, so low his voice was now.

"Yes. But I can't say more. My boss is going to talk to you soon." Percival pulled a chair to the window and settled down comfortably with a magazine. They stared at him. Both of them had never met that boss. Even Uther hadn't. The man, or woman, who owned the Dragon Inc. usually never got involved in things. But maybe because the Emerys, things were going to chance. Arthur grinned. He could see that this information was set him out of the trail. At least for a while.

"I have to go." Uther said. Arthur nodded and got up.

"I will call if something happens." Percival said, without removing his gaze from the magazine. Arthur glanced over at Morgana one more time and followed his father.

"Are you going to the Tower? Can I hop in? I promised to meet Gwen there." Arthur asked.

"Of course. But, Gwen usually doesn't come there. So why has she changed her mind now?"

"I really don't know."

...

* * *

><p><em>NCC, East Side<em>

_Dragon Inc. Tower_

* * *

><p>Gwen hesitated. She really didn't know what to do exactly, but she hoped that it was going to work. She didn't know how to get upstairs, to the Tower's private area. To the place no one else apparently knew of. She stepped in the elevator and pushed the highest number of the floor, which was the level of the infirmary. She had ensured that she would be in the elevator alone. She didn't look at the security camera, but instead kept her face carefully away from it. She knew that she was going to take a risk, but she could always say that she was going to meet Gaius, a doctor who had treated her, and who had become a friend of hers.<p>

"Merlin? This is stupid." Gwen muttered. She didn't dare to raise his voice too much. Then she realized. "Kilgharrah, I have to meet Merlin. Please."

She looked how the floor numbers passed. The last floor. Gwen prepared to stop. Only the elevator didn't stop, but instead continued the trip. Gwen relaxed a bit and took deep breath. Right, Kilgharrah. What was it again that Merlin had said? The dragon was the one who controlled the whole Tower. Finally the elevator stopped and Gwen steeled herself off. But what she saw caught her off guard.

"You!" She stared the man.

"Ah, but that's the little miss." It really was Jones. Grinning like madman before her.

"You, you are… How can you be here?" Gwen backed.

"Oh, Merlin hired me. Come in. But, let me first say something. Let me apologise. I'm sorry what I tried to do to you. I was doing my job and I didn't knew the whole truth but still, I want to say that I'm really really sorry."

Gwen looked at him with astonishment.

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me introduce myself. Gwaine." He offered his hand. Gwen looked around the loft and saw Merlin standing there. He hadn't changed at all in two years.

"They are part of The Emerys now." Merlin said.

"The Emry's Organisation?" Gwen looked again Gwaine's hand.

"Weird, isn't it?" Gwaine laughed and Gwen started to smile. It sounded a bit like Merlin's laugh. It was as infectious as Merlin's anyway.

"So glad to meet you, Gwaine." Gwen shook the hand still a little bit reserved.

"Oh, I think that's it for now." Gwaine sounded little disappointed.

"Gwaine, you should remember that you shot me before her eyes." Merlin laughed. Gwen hurried to embrace him.

"I have missed you Merlin. And Arthur has too. And Morgana… oh, did you hear? Of course you hear. Do you know anything? Maybe I shouldn't have come here, but I didn't know…"

"Sit down, please. Yes, I heard what happened and The Emerys is working on the case. I send Percival to keep an eye on Morgana. And I suppose that you have your work to do, Gwaine." Merlin looked the man who was still hovering there.

"Oh, yes, right. Going now."

When Gwaine was gone, Gwen stared Merlin who looked sheepishly.

"So, what happened to you and what is going on?"


	3. Truth or lie?

"How much does Arthur know?" Merlin asked. Gwen sat on the sofa and looked at the nervous man.

"Uther told him that you were field agent before, and that he hired you to protect Arthur."

Merlin winched.

"How he took that?"

"Not well. But Morgana managed to calm him. She said that… she said that 'to him, my dear brother, _you_ were his best friend'. Arthur looked like his whole world was mashed down, when she did say that. He misses you so much. And he still hopes that somehow you are alive. Like me. And yesterday he saw you. Or he thought so at first but…"Gwen shook her head. "He laughed afterwards, that he was hoping too much." She leaned forward. "Merlin. I have asked this before but, who are you?"

Merlin browsed the young woman who sat on his couch, resembling those distant times when he had struggled with the same questions. Who was he? How much could he reveal? How much was good for anyone to know? How would Arthur respond? And the others? Morgana and Gwen knew about his magic, but they didn't know the whole truth. They didn't know about the Great Dragon. They didn't know anything about their past lives. And surely, they didn't know who Merlin was _now_.

"I think that you have guessed something about me?" He said.

"I thought…. Maybe you are the leader of The Emerys? That could mean that you are part of the higher ups of Dragon Inc.? But, you live here, in this tower and Kilgharrah, your AI program… I'm not sure about anything." Gwen answered. Merlin smiled, but his smile was tight. He also sat down. He hesitated. Finally he spoke.

"Leader of the Emerys? Yes. I created it over a year ago and it's under the higher ups. But, I'm not part of the higher ups. I'm the only higher up. I'm the owner of the whole Dragon Inc. company."

Gwen stared him. "How… how can that be? Dragon Inc. has been working for over twenty years."

"My father set up all of this. And I inherited it." Merlin said. Somehow it was the truth. And what else he could say? That he was his father. That from time to time he used his father's, Balinor's, name to move on through the generations. Merlin, Balinor, Merlin, Balinor, and the Merlin again. On paper, his father, Balinor, died, and his son, Merlin, charged everything. With his magic he could pretend to be older, his son studying somewhere else. But how much he hated to lie just now. This woman before him was Guinevere, the Queen, his friend. He wanted to tell her but, it wasn't time just yet. The time was nearing, but not yet, not in the New Camelot City. They didn't remember yet. He just had to wait a bit longer and deal with this reincarnated generation first.

"Oh, silly me, of course it's like that." Gwen sighed. "Was it your magic that saved me?"

"Yes."

"And you saved yourself?"

"Yes."

"You were dying. I remember that. I still could feel that." Gwen closed her eyes. "And I remember Kilgharrah's voice."

Merlin startled. "Kilgharrah?"

"He said, 'One last time Guinevere'."

_You damn fool. Kilgharrah!_

_You were dying; there was no other way than to use her. There was no time left._ A dry voice answered him.

"I think you imagined it." Merlin said out loud. Gwen sighed. "I think so too. It all was very stressful."

"How about Arthur, did you or Morgana tell him about my magic?"

"No, maybe because he never asked."

"Maybe that's good. Then I can explain everything myself."

"When?" Gwen asked. "When you are going to tell?"

"Soon. But first, I want to deal with those who attacked Morgana."

"Do you know anything yet?"

"Something and I want you to be really really careful. I don't think this is over yet." Merlin stood up and stepped before Gwen and offered his hand. Gwen pulled herself up and hugged Merlin again.

"It's good to see you again. We knew each other only for a short time back then, but I felt like I lost a dear friend." Gwen murmured and Merlin pressed his face deep into the soft hair. How much he had missed her. "Me too." He said softly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost four."

"Oh no! I have to go! Arthur is going to be here soon!" Gwen started to collect her belongings. Merlin laughed and helped her. When Gwen was in the elevator, Merlin remembered.

"If anything happens, tell Gaius. He knows."

"Gaius? You mean he…"

The elevator door closed, and made it impossible for Gwen to say anything, or for Merlin to answer.

* * *

><p>NCC, West Side<p>

* * *

><p>"So she knows everything." Leon, alias Smith, stated. He peeked around the corner, and glanced over the rooftop, then retreated back.<p>

"One man and a sniper rifle."

"Amateur." Gwaine sighed. "This is just too easy."

They were on the top of a building, opposite to the hospital. Percival had reported suspicious glimmer of light, and they had hurried to investigate the matter.

"Do you want me to handle this?" Leon asked.

"No, let me. I want to test this new toy." Gwaine chuckled and raised his strange-looking weapon. Leon smirked. "Be careful then."

"What, I'm always careful."

He went to sneak towards the assassin and checked his gun again to see if it was ready. He was just a few meters away when behind him he heard a loud twang, and the assassin turned around to look. Gwaine swore and pointed his gun toward the man.

"Sorry. I can't be too careful." And shot. Crackling electronic filled the air and Gwaine recoiled slightly backward. The distance was a little too much, but still paralyzed worked. The assassin was lying unconsciously on the roof. Gwaine kicked him with his foot, and then turned toward the service door.

"Leon? Is everything okay? What the hell was that?"

"Sorry. They tried to be clever." Leon opened the door and showed the body that was lying on top of the stairs. "Oh, Merlin doesn't going to like this." Gwaine grinned.


	4. The letter

_NCC, East Side_

_Front of Dragon Inc. Tower_

* * *

><p>"Arthur!"<p>

Arthur looked around and noticed Gwen who stood waving her hand in front of Tower's main entrance. He smiled broadly, despite all that had happened. Uther went around the car and looked at his son's girlfriend still as suspiciously as he had done two years earlier. Arthur frowned when he looked his father.

"Father…"

Uther sighed. "I know I know. I got to see if I have got some news. And Arthur, be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"You know what I mean." It was Uther's turn to frown.

"Extra careful, yes Father." Arthur promised.

"I really wish that Merlin was here. Usually, he managed to keep you out of the worst troubles. Don't look like that. He was better an agent that you ever will be and he died doing his work."

"Father, first of all, he was my friend." Arthur said quietly.

"You really are sure about that."

"Morgana is. Do you dare to question her opinion?" Arthur asked and Uther looked him thoughtfully, but didn't said anything. Then Gwen was there, hugging her fiancé.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Good. Alive. She in coma." Arthur squeezed her tightly in his arms and felt his father's hand for a moment on his shoulder. Gwen turned to look Uther when he walked towards the Tower.

"Gwen?"

"Hmm?" Gwen didn't turn her gaze away.

"Do you plan to go see Morgana today? There is a guard…"

"I know."

"You know?"

Gwen startled and seemed to wake up in her though. "What? No. I mean… Guard? Really?"

Arthur looked her suspiciously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, wonderfully. I mean not… Not Morgana…" Gwen rose on her toes and kissed him. It was long deep kiss and when it end, Arthur was grinning like madman.

"I'm hungry. Lunch?" Gwen asked.

"Deal."

...

* * *

><p><em>Uther Pendragon's office<em>

* * *

><p>Uther sat behind his working desk and watched the pile of letters before him. He quickly looked through the stack. One letter got his interesting. He knew that because of the security scans, the letter was safe to look, but something was holding him. The envelope was printed and there was only his name on it. No address, no stamp. He reached out to take a paper knife and opened the envelope carefully. When he read the message he wanted to crumple the paper. Instead he carefully lowered it on the table. He stared the words.<p>

_'You took everything away from me. Now, I will take everything you love from you._

_- Sea witch '_

He trembled with rage and it took his time before he was able to seize the phone and say a single word.

"The Emerys."

...

* * *

><p><em>NCC, West Side<em>

_Building near the Aurora hospital_

* * *

><p>Calvin looked the young man who was leaning over him. He had bright blue eyes, black hair and pale skin as if he had not been the sunlight in years. Calvin was lying uncomfortably on his back, his hands handcuffed behind his back. He knew for sure that his companion was killed. He guessed that these three men were from Dragon Inc. Two of them looked like field agents, but this one, this odd pale man was something else.<p>

"If I ask, I'm sure that you are not going to answer. So I won't ask. I will only do this. Be still, please. It's not going to hurt." The man put his forefinger Calvin's forehead. Suddenly Calvin realized that he couldn't hide anything from this man.

"No…"

"Hush." The man smiled gently and his eyes flashed in gold. Calvin took a deep breath and hold it when the images flashed in his mind as he would have watched a fast forward movie. He realized after a while that he was watching his own glimpses of memories. Then the man stopped and stood up and Calvin felt that he could breathe again.

"Handy." Gwaine murmured. "Anything?"

"Not much. He is Calvin De'Bois. Freelancer assassin. He, and his partner, were hired by certain woman. I saw her face but there was no name. But that's not the problem. I can assume that the letter that Uther got and the signature refers to that woman. And we know who she is because of Uther. "

"So, what do we do with these ones?" Leon asked.

"Put them both in detention until the job is over. Then we can give them to the police." Merlin answered and walked the edge of the roof and looked the hospital window. "We have to move Morgana to a safer place."

"To the Tower?"

"No, not in the Tower. Below the Tower." Merlin said. He could see Morgana, lying in her bed, motionless. He could not bear the idea of losing her, so he was going to take the risk. Then he looked at Percival, and he thought about Gwaine and Leon. And Lancelot. And Gwen and Arthur. Never before had he cared for these people so much. These people, this reincarnations, were so close to the original. Their thoughts, their manners, their looks. Merlin was afraid. It wasn't time yet. He shouldn't have to be so fond of them. He shouldn't have let them come so near. He shouldn't have taken the risk. But today his heart's voice wins the voice of reason.

Merlin staggered. For a moment the world in front of him was lost in battle sounds. He identified his vision. It was a battle in which Arthur was badly wounded. _Cad Camlann_.

"Merlin?" Gwaine's hand was on his shoulder, pulling him back to the present.

"Arthur. He is in danger."

* * *

><p><em>Got more alerts lately, thanks :)<em>

_And do anyone guess who is Sea witch..._


	5. Miss me?

NCC, downtown

Cafe The End

* * *

><p>Lunch with Gwen was usually the most relaxing and enjoyable time of the whole day, but today Gwen seemed to be somewhere far away.<p>

"Something is troubling you." Arthur stated and watched how Gwen startled.

"Oh, I was just thinking, hmm, Elyan."

Arthur frowned. He was sure that Gwen was just chanced the name.

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, he is coming next month to visit and I… Nothing. It is nice to see him again. It has been such a long time." Gwen's gaze wandered again away from Arthur.

"Are you worried about Morgana?" Arthur tried again.

"No." Gwen answered and looked back to Arthur. "I mean, she is in good hands I'm sure of it. And we can't do anything and… Do you know anything yet?"

"No." Arthur didn't want to tell her the text message what he was got just before they have arrived at the café.

_You will be the next._

There was no number or name. And when he though about it, he heard how his phone ring. New message. He looked it.

_LEAVE! NOW! YOU ARE IN DANGER!_

No number or name again, but Arthur got the feeling that this was not the same person than before.

"I have to go." Arthur put his phone away. Gwen looked their only half ate lunch and sighed. "Yes. I have to go on some errands too. I will go to visit Morgana later on today. I call you then."

"Okay." Arthur tried to smile and they walked outside. He signalled a taxi for Gwen and kissed her goodbye.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too." Gwen was about to step inside when she turned around and hugged Arthur.

"Be careful. I have bad feeling. A really bad feeling."

"I promise."

He watched how the taxi drove away and started to walk. When he was couple of meters away from café his ears registered a deafening bang, and he felt how he flew into the air and he hit against something hard. Then everything went black.

When the world began to bounce back in his sight, he was not quite sure about anything. He realized that he was lying on his back and there was light pain. But worst was his headache. Then he realized that someone was speaking to him. He looked at the man above him.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

There was something familiar about him, but Arthur couldn't focus his eyes. He thought that the man was covered with some white dust.

"Arthur, answer me. Are you ok?"

Then it hit him. That voice.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

The grin was wide.

"Missed me?"

Arthur stared him. The fog in his eyes disappeared slowly and he realized that there was smoke and dust in the air.

"You _idiot_." He coughed.

"Slowly Arthur…"

"_You damn bloody idiot_! How dare you show your face!" Arthur started to yell and Merlin twitched and backed off little bit. Arthur crawled on his knees and struggled to stand up. He stared at the Merlin, swaying, his ears ringing.

"Arthur, you should lay down…" Merlin started but Arthur was furious.

"Shut up _Mer_lin! You useless piece of _shit_! Two years Merlin. _Two fucking years!_ I though you were dead! And you dare to smile! _Smile_ like nothing has happened. Are you _serious_? No, don't you _dare_ to say anything right now. You really need a good explanation. And a really good one too. Do you understand? _Do you_?"

Merlin nodded. Arthur looked around. "Gwen…"

"She is okay. She wasn't here. She was in taxi and far away before this happened." Merlin said and Arthur sighed with relief. "Right. That's right. Of course. My head…"

"You got a nasty hit and there is a wound. You should go and let them clean it." Merlin tried to touch Arthur's wound but Arthur pushed the hand aside.

"No! Don't, just don't touch me. And you come with me. I won't let you out of my sight."

They started to walk toward the ambulances. Arthur looked at his friend side eye. At first sight, Merlin did not seem to have changed, but…

"Merlin…" Arthur hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Are… are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Merlin looked him and grinned. "Never been better."

"Right." Arthur looked away. "What the hell is going on Merlin? Wait a moment. Was that text message from you?"

"Yes it was. And I know something. There is a woman who wants to take revenge on your father." Merlin said and looked the destroyed café. "She sure likes to blow up things. And people. She just doesn't care."

Arthur grabbed his arm and rolled him around so that they were once again face to face.

"You know who is behind of all this?"

Merlin looked directly in his eyes. Merlin's own eyes were cold, almost emotionless. When he said her name, his tone was deep and dark.

"Nimueh. Her name is Nimueh."


	6. Who she is?

_Dragon Inc. Tower_

_Infirmary_

* * *

><p>"I told you that you should lie down."<p>

"Shut up _Mer_lin." Arthur refused to look his friend who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Before Merlin could say anything else Uther rushed in and looked at Gaius, Dragon Inc. own doctor, who stood beside Arthur.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm capable to answer for myself father." Arthur scowled.

"He is alright. A mild concussion. He is ready to go tomorrow." Gaius answered. "I will come back later Arthur. Don't move. Merlin?"

"Yes Gaius?"

"I have to speak with you later." Gaius patted his knee when he passed Merlin. Merlin nodded. Uther realized only now that Merlin was there.

"Merlin?" He looked at the boy like he was seeing a ghost.

"Yes sire?" Merlin stood up.

"How, how you are…"

"Still alive? There were some, hmm, odd situations then." Merlin didn't really know what to answer.

"Father, Merlin told me that someone called Nimueh is behind all of the attacks against us." Arthur said impatiently. He was eager to know more. Uther looked his son and turned to watch Merlin again.

"How can you know?"

Merlin tilted his head. It was now or never he realized. "Because I'm part of the Emerys."

They stared him.

Uther frowned. "It make sense. Somehow. But, I want to speak to your superior."

"You can speak with me."

"No, I want to speak to your…"

"You can't." Now Merlin's tone was steadfast. Even Uther felt the authority on that voice.

"Why?"

"Because there are no higher ups than me."

This time the silence shoots up for a long time while they watched him like he was mad. Merlin sighed.

"Kilgharrah. Show the hologram." He said finally. Middle of them appeared the three-dimensional picture of a woman. Uther backed.

"What is this? That, that is… How? And, that's Nimueh."

"Kilgharrah is the AI behind this building. He responds only my commands. In every room there are projectors that can show us the 3D holos like this."

"How… how this is possible? You… How you could be…?" Uther was stunned. Arthur just looked rather angry when he stared his friend.

"My father created the Dragon Inc. This is my heritage." Merlin put it simply.

"No – way - in - hell." Arthur whizzed. Then he noticed how his father was looking Nimueh's holo.

"Who is she father?"

"Nimueh, Nimueh Le Mora, my former partner from FBI."

"And why she is after us?"

"She wants revenge. What else." Uther sounded angry, and evasive.

"If you don't tell, I have to." Merlin whispered to him. Uther hesitated but spoke finally.

"After your mother died, Nimueh and I… But she wanted so much more and I couldn't give her that. Not after Igraine, I just couldn't imagine myself married again. She was the reason why I left when your father offered me the place in here." Uther glazed at Merlin. "I met him once. Now when I think about it, you are almost the perfect imagine of Balinor."

"Why now father? After all these years?" There was still something missing and Arthur wanted to know what.

"Maybe she finally snapped for good. I don't know Arthur. She was... she was mad. Or I think so. She enjoyed it far too much when she was allowed to hurt others. The last I heard of her, she was kicked out of the FBI because she went too far." Uther turned to look out of the window. Arthur turned to look at Merlin.

"You know anything else?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not much. But I think that there is something else going on too. Just the revenge, it's seems little bit odd don't you think. Like you said, after these years? I think that there is someone else behind her actions. But what their goal is, I don't know. Yet."

"I assume that you are caring on this issue." Uther's voice was Arthur knew how his father hated to be left aside of things. Merlin sighed.

" Yes. I'll take care of her, and you will remain in this building until I announce that you are safe."

"And Morgana?"

"Morgana is moved out of the hospital to a safer place. I think it's best that you don't know where."

Uther just nodded and looked his son. "We will see each other later."

"Yes father."

Then Uther stormed out of the room. Arthur watched his friend who seemed uncomfortable from the whole situation.

"You really don't like your own position."

Merlin grinned. "So obvious?"

"I know you Merlin. Or, I thought I knew." Arthur's voice was cold. Merlin looked at him, but didn't say anything for a while.

"I have a job to do, and, I think I'll let you in peace to think about all this. But, I like that we, maybe, if you want, remain friends."

Arthur nodded, and on standing nervously in place for a while, Merlin finally leaved.

When everybody had finally left Arthur stared at the roof.

He had to admit that it felt good that Merlin was back, but he had thought that he knew his friend.

And now…

It felt so wrong.

All the time that he knew Merlin, there had been something about him but this… This was something else. And he wasn't sure that he wanted to know this new Merlin. Although, Merlin was still Merlin. Suddenly a new hologram appeared right front of him. Arthur instinctively pulled back; however, he couldn't go anywhere. It was a really realistic holo of dragon.

"Arthur Pendragon. I have to speak with you."

Arthur wasn't sure where the voice was coming from.

"And what the hell you are?"

"I'm Kilgharrah. I have to inform you about something."

"What?"

The dragon wriggled in the air, and Arthur felt that it suspiciously look very nervous. And something about it looked familiar to him.

"It's Merlin. I have to tell you something about him." It said finally.

...

* * *

><p><em>The Emery's safehouse<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was Merlin, standing in front of her. Merlin, and not Merlin. He seemed so young, so innocent. His clothes were dirty and tattered. They belonged to another era.<em>

"_I beg you Morgana. Stop this, or I have to stop you." Merlin pled._

"_You? Stop me? You, mere servant? You are so annoying. You killed my sister!" She yelled, full of rage. She couldn't understand herself. What was this? Why was she so mad at Merlin?_

_Merlin scrambled to his feet and straightened himself to his full high. She realized for the first time, how long Merlin was. His eyes seemed to grow cold. _

"_So you refuse?"_

" _Yes. I see no reason to surrender. Nobody can stop me from getting what belongs to me. Not anymore."_

"_Morgana, you're wrong." And Merlin raised his hand. His eyes flared golden. _

Morgana woke up screaming from her sleep.

"Easy, it was just a nightmare." Someone said.

Morgana tried to catch her breath. A nightmare? No, it was something else.

The feeling, the pain, it was too real.

It took a while to calm down.

Then she looked up and met the kind smile.

She stared the man.

"Lan… Lancelot?"


	7. Turning point

Across the street a dark haired woman sat eating an ice cream on a bench opposite to the main entrance of Dragon Inc. Tower. The man who sat beside her didn't say anything, but the woman turned her head a little towards him.

"They moved her inside just an hour ago." The man said and the woman grinned.

"Good."

"What if your plan didn't work?"

"But it worked." The woman's voice was icy. She simply wasn't interested in discussing the situation further.

"She could have died in the explosion." The man still said.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Then I'd come up with something else. What about the boy?"

"Anytime you give a command."

"Good, very good. Proceed in the evening and get him." The woman smiled and licked the melted ice cream on her fingers. She got up and overtook the man and dropped a small card in his lap.

"That might be useful." She said.

The man did not look at the woman when she walked away calmly. He hid the card on his palm and stayed for a moment to look at the building. It was time to make sure the plan would work.

()

Arthur stood in front of the window, looking over the city beneath him. The evening began to descend. He heard how the door opened and closed.

"Hello Arthur."

"Hi, Gwen."

"Merlin called me." Gwen said quietly.

"Of course he did. You knew, didn't you?" Arthur couldn't hide his anger. There were so many questions in his mind. If Merlin really was his friend why had he not told him? What else had Merlin hidden from him? How would he be able to help if he didn't knew the whole truth? And what about Gwen?

"Yes. Not for sure, but… I met him earlier today and he explained it all." Gwen stepped closer of Arthur. Her hand touched Arthur's back.

"All? Really?" Arthur stiffened. He didn't turn to look Gwen.

"That he is the owner of Dragon Inc." Gwen wrapped her arms around Arthur and pressed herself against his back. "I'm sorry Arthur."

"Don't be. What else has he told you?" Arthur asked while he tried to calm himself.

"Nothing much, really. We spoke about the situation."

"Nothing more?" Arthur asked. Gwen felt how Arthur relaxed slightly. "Not about…" He stopped himself.

"About what?" Gwen was puzzled. "Has something happened?"

"No, no, no. I just ... I was just wondering. I was wondering how to trust him. I thought he was dead Gwen. And then ... He acted like… as if he had never been away at all. I ... I already gave up hope. I forgave him that he was my guard dog. I blame my father about that. But now ... Now he told me that ... And yet ..." Suddenly Arthur swung Gwen around him and pressed her on his lap and buried his face to her hair.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Gwen asked with concern. Arthur didn't answer. He couldn't, because if he had spoken, his voice would have broken. He didn't want Gwen to see his eyes. He didn't want Gwen to see, how he fought not to cry out loud.

"Arthur. Listen to me. What ever happened, what ever Merlin really is, deep down he is still only Merlin. I didn't knew him more than that one night two years ago, but what I saw today, he is still the same person. You can trust him. I am sure of it." Gwen assured him. "Everything will be alright."

Arthur tightened the grip on her. Yes, maybe Merlin was still same old Merlin, maybe he really could trust him, but… Oh, he couldn't tell Gwen what Kilgharrah had told him.

"I love you Gwen." He whispered softly. Gwen buried his face Arthur's shoulder.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Got lot of alerts and even some favorites, so thank you! But I still wonder do you really like this or not...<p> 


	8. Some really big problems

_The Emery's safehouse_

* * *

><p>"This is a strange place. Where are we?" Morgana asked as they walked along a long lighted corridor.<p>

"Deep in the underground. I do not know myself much more accurately. I've been here ever since..." Lancelot came to a halt. "Ever since Merlin saved me. If you can say so. At least he changed my life and made it little better."

"Can't you leave this place?" Morgana didn't know what to think. She was walking alongside her former enemies.

"As soon as I want. He did not hold me here against my will." Lancelot laughed and they continued their journey. "I just don't feel quite ready to face the real world." Lancelot shows up his finger and grinned.

"What about ... What about Morgause? She, was she really your mother?" It was one thing what she had wondered.

"Stepmother. But mostly, she used me as part of her investigations. I don't know what happened to her. Merlin said that he didn't find her."

Morgana noticed that the matter was painful for him to speak off.

"Is Merlin really alive?" She asked quietly. It was still hard to deal with the matter. Lancelot dug the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Morgana.

"You can use this. And I think that your family wants to hear from you."

Lancelot opened the door front they had come, and they went into a cosy kitchen.

"Is it safe?" Morgana sat down and waved the phone.

"Kilgharrah will take care of it." Lancelot said, and opened the refrigerator.

"Kilgharrah?"

"AI, artificial intelligence that drives this place. He takes care of security. I guess he will present himself to you at a right opportunity." Lancelot said.

"Presents itself?"

The man grinned again. "You'll see then. I do not want to spoil the surprise."

Morgana sighed and opened the phone. She quickly found Merlin's familiar number, and stared at it. She realized that she was trembling. Merlin had died. She hadn't hope but moved forward. Or at least tried to. She had managed to persuade himself that Merlin's death wasn't more painful than anyone else's, colleague or familiar. But now she realized that she couldn't refuse her feelings. Merlin was still alive. And she wanted to talk to him face to face. She fingered instead her brother's number.

...

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Inc. Tower<em>

_Uther's office_

* * *

><p>Uther nervously tapped his fingers on the desktop. He had held out over the day's paper work, and he knew that he would have had to go home soon. But he was nervous. Something seemed wrong. His instincts warned him, and over the years, he had learned to listen to it. But he was not able to define it more precisely. Something, perhaps what he had heard or seen during the day was imprinted on his subconscious, and was now haunting his mind. He glanced at the clock. His secretary had already left about an hour ago. He got up, gathered his belongings and headed for the door. When he pressed the door handle down and pushed the door, it didn't move. He frowned and tried again. Then he retreated. He was locked up.<p>

...

* * *

><p>Morgana frowned, and keyed his father's number. When she lifted the phone on her ear she heard the same as before. Nothing.<p>

"Lancelot. I can't get through."

Lancelot turned to look at her with surprise and stretched out his hand. Morgana handed the phone back to him. Lancelot keyed the phone number. After a while, he tried again. Morgana looked how the frustration chanced to confusion, then to concern. Eventually, he put the phone away and raised his face towards the ceiling. Morgana followed his gaze. She saw a very small security camera which oversaw the kitchen.

"Kilgharrah." Lancelot said, and waited. Nothing. "Kilgharrah, something is wrong, respond." "Should he respond to you?" Morgana asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Lancelot walked to the door and tried to open it. He turned and looked at Morgan with great concern. "It doesn't open."

...

* * *

><p><em>NCC, downtown<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merlin.<em>

Merlin stood and grabbed Gwaine's arm stopping this.

"What now?" Gwaine asked.

"Wait a minute." _What's going on?_ Merlin sends his though back to Kilgharrah.

_The tower computers have been attacked. _

_What do you mean attacked? _Merlin couldn't believe what he heard.

_I do not have access to part of the management systems. Almost all operating systems have been captured._

_From the outside? _Merlin asked.

_No, from the inside. It's someone from inside the tower. I'm trying to find out what has happened, but someone has got through our security_. The dry voice noted.

"Damn," Merlin cursed out loud. Gwaine looked at him expectantly. He was accustomed his boss sudden discussions with someone.

"Gwaine. Call Gwen. She is the tower."

"According to the latest information." Gwaine grabbed the phone.

_Kilgharrah? _

_Something is terribly wrong Merlin. This is not normal. It seems to be programmed virus that has entered into the computer from inside the Tower, and it spread through the central server. And now someone guides it from the outside._

"From the outside?" Merlin looked Gwaine who shook his head. "Try Lancelot."

_What about the caves? _

_I'm afraid that we are in trouble Merlin. Who ever it is, has to know something more._

"Nimueh." Merlin whispered.

"Not even a ring. I called Leo. He will be here soon." Gwaine informed.

"Good. Go back to the car and drive to the Tower. Hide near, not too close. The fort has been hijacked. I will wait for Leon. Lucky that the car has separated systems."

"Right." Gwaine nodded and left with hurry.

_Merlin. Be careful. _

_Aren't I always?_ Merlin sighed and stepped out of the street to the side alley. He stood there and waited. He glanced at his watch. Near ten. The clock's glowing hands were his last recollection when he drifted into the darkness.

()

Leon backed off. He took the phone and called Gwaine who he hadn't seen in the alley.

"Gwaine. We have a problem. And it's really really bad."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for your review Kurokishi'93, Im so glad that the plotline is steady and everything is logical because it is always my biggest problem. <em>

_And if there is something missing or so, just tell me about it._

_And of course I liked also those alerts last time, it made me grinning like madman LOL._


	9. Up

_The Tower_

_Infirmary_

* * *

><p><em>Guinevere. Guinevere ...<em>

A voice whispered in the depths of her mind, slowly gathering strength. Gwen turned over restlessly. For a moment she doubted that she still was asleep.

_Guinevere ... Gwen ... You need to wake up. You and Arthur have to leave. Trapdoor. Up to Merlin's room. The tower has been taken. Gwaine has sent a message. Merlin has been kidnapped. Gwen. Listen to me. Guinevere ..._

Gwen jumped to sit. She felt the cold ripples passing on her back. She snatched the blanket off her and got up and went to Arthur's side.

"Arthur, wake up, something is wrong. Arthur."

"What is it, Gwen?" Arthur turned sleepy to watch his bride.

"Kilgharrah."

Arthur looked puzzled. "What about it?"

"Something is wrong. I heard him. Like two years ago. I know that he something more than just a AI." Gwen tried to explain. "He said… He said the tower is taken."

"What? You are dreaming Gwen."

"No, no, no. I'm sure of it. Please listen to me Arthur. You can check this, can't you?"

Gwen desperate voice got Arthur to stand up.

"Kilgharrah? Are you listening?" He tried to call the dragon. ! Oh, this is so stupid." Arthur reached his phone, and selected Merlin's number. He waited.

"I can't get through. Something is blocking the call." He got up and went to hallway, followed by Gwen. They walked in the nurse's room where Gaius dozed in the chair.

"Gaius, wake up." Arthur raised his voice to an older man, and this startled.

"What now?"

"Try with the built-in phone to contact the guards in the lobby." Gaius stared at him for a moment, but obeyed. He looked surprised Arthur.

"Not a sound."

"Elevators." Arthur turned and almost ran to the lifts. Gwen and Gaius followed.

"Not working." Arthur looked at them.

"He said that we had to go up, through a secret door. Up Merlin's room." Gwen said quietly.

"We are on the top floor, which means here can indeed be a door to higher up." Arthur looked at the corridor.

"Are there any other people on this floor?" Gwen asked at Gaius. He shook his head.

"No."

"Weekend. Tomorrow is holiday. Perfect." Arthur muttered. "So perfect timing. Gwen. Try other side of the wall. Knock. There can be hollow sound somewhere."

And they begun to knocking the walls. It took three times to found it, but then Arthur heard it.

"Here it is. And how do we open it?" He looked the empty wall. Gwen stepped forward and placed her hand on the wall. And pushed hard. They looked how the door appeared front of them.

"Maybe it was already open." Gwen guessed.

The narrow stairs lead upwards. Arthur hesitated, but Gwen was already going. Gaius followed them, but stopped and pushed the door closed behind him. "Just in case." He muttered.

"What else did he say?" Arthur asked.

"That Gwaine send the message."

"Gwaine?"

"He is part of The Emerys. I met him earlier."

Arthur shook his head.

"But if the system is hijacked, how did he do that?"

"Maybe we will find more answers up there." Gaius said.

"How much do you know Gaius?" Arthur glanced the physician.

"I know about Merlin and his Emerys group. Gwaine, Leon and Lancelot…"

Arthur and Gwen stopped and turned to look the older man.

"Lancelot?" Gwen whispered. She couldn't believe what she heard. Gaius winced. "Oh, about that. He take care about the safehouse below the Tower. He hasn't moved out of there after Merlin saved him."

"Why I'm not so surprised. It's typical to Merlin act like that. Gwen, go, we can think this over later. Maybe we can send a message to Merlin…" Arthur started to think.

"Merlin is kidnapped." Gwen said. Now Arthur and Gaius stared her.

"And now you say that. Perfect, just perfect. Go, now. So it's Gwaine, and Leon, and Lancelot. Wait of minute. If Lancelot is in charge of the safehouse, then Morgana and he are together." Arthur realized.

"But Morgana is in coma." Gwen said.

"No. She woke up earlier this evening. I checked her." Gaius noted them.

"Is she okay?" Arhur was delighted.

"Yes. Nothing Lancelot can't handle. Did you know that he is actually a nurse." Gaius asked.

"Oh, I forgot that." Gwen smiled little bit. "And, we are here." She stopped before the new door. "Arthur, you are going to love the view."

...

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Tower<em>

_In a harmless-sighted van_

* * *

><p>Gwaine waited.<p>

He hated it.

Waiting wasn't for him an intrinsic characteristic. Leon worked well at watching jobs. He was calm and patient. On the other hand if Gwaine would have seen Merlin get captured, he would have rushed towards, and perhaps it wouldn't have been a good thing. Gwaine looked how the tracker reported on data by the screen. They were inside. Gwaine's fingers itched to grab out the idiots who had betrayed them.

"_Gwaine_."

Leon voice sound in his ear again, and Gwaine steeled himself.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

Leon had already succeeded establishing a connection between them and the safehouse's system.

"_Bad. I can't do much_."

"Are you going up or down?"

"_Up. Less guarding, because these guys are going down. They know."_

"Heck." Gwaine cursed long and hard.

"_But Kilgharrah announced that he send word to Gwen."_ Leon said.

"Good, good." Gwaine leaned back again. "Have a nice trip guy." On the other end he heard just a vague growling when Leon closed the connection.

And Gwaine sat and waited.

Again.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you joosj that you believe that I can continue this to its end :)<em>


	10. Ready to go?

_The Tower_

_Merlin's apartment_

* * *

><p>Gwen was right. He loved the view that opened from the large windows. The city at night and its thousands of lights flashed under him like the sea. He would have loved it more if his mind hadn't been full of sorrow. Everything was a mess. He turned to look at Gwen who sat on a chair and tried to focus to create on the connection to Kilgharrah.<p>

It seemed to be their only chance. All of the computers Merlin's home were locked, and they therefore couldn't review the situation in any direction. Arthur walked to Gaius who made something small mouthpiece. If nothing else, they had to collect their power.

"Gaius".

The elder looked up and smiled. Arthur leaned against the countertop and lowered his voice.

"You know."

"I know what?" Gaius gave him a leaf of bread ready for him as well as a steaming cup of coffee.

"You know that Merlin… That Merlin is not right."

Gaius avoided her gaze, but nodded. "Who told you? Not Merlin I think."

"Kilgharrah."

Gaius' eyebrows rose slightly. Arthur shrugged his shoulders and a sipped his coffee.

"How much he told you?" Gaius asked, and glanced Gwen's direction.

"All of it."

Gaius raised his cup and sighed deeply.

"How long Gaius?"

"Two or three months. If he is lucky."

Arthur felt his heart to leave a space between. Just when he was got his friend back. "That idiot." He snarled.

Gaius' eyes swept past him warningly. Gwen had risen and walked over to them. "Ah, coffee. Thanks you Gaius."

"Did you succeed?" Arthur asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe. I send the message, but… I can't be sure of anything."

"It's okay honey."

Arthur pulled Gwen in his arms. "Without you we would be in even worse trouble."

"Thank you Arthur. You are sweet when you say that, but ... What now?"

Arthur released his grip, and went quietly toward the elevators. Now, others heard it too. Pings. Arthur pressed his ear against the metal, and listened. Then he withdrew.

"Someone has an elevator shaft." He whispered. He swore that he had set with it. To crown it all, he was wearing pyjama pants, sandals and a t-shirt. He took off the sandals to get a better balance. After all, he had other skills too. He glanced at the others. Gwen and Gaius were partly hidden behind the kitchen intermediate level. Arthur's eyes jerk back toward the elevator when the door suddenly opened slightly first five centimetres, then it will fly open completely. Arthur stared. At the elevator shaft swing at the harness a man.

"Good. You are here. I got message from Kilgharrah that he was already somehow connected to you." The man smiled.

"Leon?" Gaius walked forth.

"Hey, Gaius. Would you be so kind to help me for a little bit."

Arthur walked into the lift and Leon swung himself closer to the door. Arthur received the grip of him and helped him out of the shaft.

"You are that man, that same man who… Smith." Arthur remembered the name suddenly.

"Leon, actually. Part of The Emerys now. But, let me tell you now what is going on. And if we can do something about those computers." Leon started to walk toward Merlin's desk where all the computers were.

"So?" Arthur followed him. Leon sat down and connected his ipad to one of the computers.

"Nimueh. She has someone in here from the Tower to deceive us, and bait the virus in the system. Fortunately, we have an outside reserve system. Gwaine is waiting outside. Merlin was kidnapped directly under my nose. I was only able to monitor the whole situation. I got in because Merlin has created some emergency exits, which only we know off. I got my own system contacting Kilgharrah's system. But he is firmly under heavy siege and he can't help much. Nimueh is heading down."

"Down? What about my father?"

"I don't know about Uther. Sorry. But Nimueh wants to go down to the security house. Or as soon as all the locks open. We have no longer time to prevent her. But, now, we need the security cameras images, of Lancelot and your sister. They seem to be locked in the kitchen. "

Arthur watched how computers came to life and began to show readings and images.

"I will open the doorway to the cave complex. Lancelot? Can you hear me?" Leon said on the mic. Arthur saw how Lancelot lifted his head towards the camera.

"Leon? What is going on?" cracked voice asked.

"Nimueh is coming down there. I'm at the top. I am using an external contact. Kilgharrah commanded you to go safe in the cave."

"Kilgharrah? What about Merlin? "Lancelot sounded scared.

"They have Merlin." Sighed Leon. "The doors are open. Go."

Lancelot nodded, grabbed Morgana's hand and pulled her out of the view.

"Well. And now we have to find a route for us to go down" Leon chuckled.


	11. Why?

Safehouse entrance

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke with a throbbing headache. At first he couldn't remember what had happened. He didn't see anything. He realized that he was lying on his back, but his hands were on his backside and he couldn't move them. He tried to turn around, but felt the painful hit in his side. Someone had kicked him.<p>

"Hey, this one is starting to wake up."

He could hear steps.

"Wonderful. Just at the right moment." a woman's cold voice said. Merlin was yanked on his knees and someone released the tie around his head.

"Nimueh." Merlin looked at the woman in front of him. Nimueh stepped forward and slammed her palm directly in Merlin's face.

"You speak only when I say you can, you murderer."

"It was self-defence." Merlin said.

Another hit. This time, Merlin almost fell.

"Shut up."

Nimueh leaned in closer, and they looked at each other straight in the eye.

"You don't have anything to say. You killed my sister in cold bloodily."

Merlin didn't avoid the gaze and said nothing. He knew that any speech was doomed to vain. Nimueh was coldblooded than her sister Morgause.

"I put everything into the game, all my sources of information to find all about you, Merlin. Or should I say Balinor? Or, after all, Merlin?"

Merlin flinched, and Nimueh laughed.

"You didn't do as good a job as you thought. The reason for this is perhaps the fact that you have lived in these areas far too long. You've left traces. And, as Morgause, I too have my own power." Nimueh let her finger fall on Merlin's forehead. A weak electric current pierced Merlin and he strangled not to scream.

"And then I realized. You have lived for a very long time Merlin. How?"

This time Merlin let the scream out and he fell on his side.

"Take him. Thom, have you opened it yet?"

"Something is blocking my way in."

"So Merlin, you just have to open it for us." Nimueh turned to look Merlin again.

He shook his head. "No."

This time Nimueh placed her palm over his chest.

It took some time for Merlin to recover.

Nimueh waved her finger in front of him.

"Tsk tsk my dear warlock. Now, open it."

...

* * *

><p>The Cave<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Morgana asked when they walked through the rocky corridors.<p>

Lancelot stopped and turned to look at the woman. Morgana could see him hesitating.

"Merlin told me something when we came here for the first time. He told me the truth about himself."

"What truth?"

Lancelot shook his head.

"I'm not sure if telling you is right but, I don't have much of choice now. Come on, I'll show you."

And they walked little more forward until they came on the new door. But this door looked older than anything else that Morgana had seen there.

It wasn't locked and Lancelot just pushed it open.

There wasn't any electric lighting, but torches. They lit up the huge cave. Morgana walked forward and stopped at a wooden railing creates. She looked down.

"What, what is that?" She whispered.

"Can't you see?" Lancelot asked behind of her.

"A dragon?"

"The Great Dragon Kilgharrah. He is been asleep in here for over hundred years. When the technology increased, when the humans increased their numbers, Merlin hid him."

"Merlin?"

"In 1876. Then there wasn't anything here but these caves. But where ever Merlin is, we will be too. Always. Again and again."

Morgana listened Lancelot's quiet, very sad tone without being able to remove her eyes of the dragon.

"Us? What are you talking about? If there, right front of my own nose, wasn't a dragon, I would say that you really are crazy."

"I remember." Lancelot just smiled at her.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything. I… Our first time. Our life where and when everything started."

Morgana turned to see him.

"Like I said…"

"Morgana. There is very powerful magic working around us. And no one can realize the truth behind us." Lancelot started to explain.

"Lancelot…"

"First, our names. Have you ever heard the legends of King Arthur?"

What a stupid question, Morgana thought. "Of course I have, I always joked about it to my brother."

"Do you remember your names around that legend?"

"My name?"

Lancelot smiled. His smile was so sad that it hurt to see.

"Yes, your name. Great witch Morgana, Arthur's stepsister."

Morgana was stunned. "Me?"

"And what about the knights' names? Can you remember any of them?" Lancelot pushed forward.

"I don't know if I can just remember…"

"Try." He commanded and Morgana closed her eyes.

"Percival. Gwaine. Kay. Gabriel. Lancelot… Lancelot?" She opened her eyes and Lancelot nodded.

"Do you remember the name Merlin? Do you remember the first Camelot? Those names, how they are connected?"

Morgana just stared him and Lancelot sighed.

"Go there Morgana. You have to remember. Touch the dragon. And remember who we are. We need your power."

"Why?" Morgana turned to stare the sleeping dragon.

"Because Merlin is dying."

* * *

><p><em>Here again. I really hope you liked it again.<em>

_Happy New Year for everyone!_


	12. Do it!

_Outside the tower_

* * *

><p>"So, what is the situation?" Percival asked when he was settled down at the small van. Gwaine offered him the headphones.<p>

"Leon found Gwen, Arthur and Gaius, and they are heading down with some others who they have found in locked on different floors. They try to evacuate whole building."

"_Gwaine_?" Leon's voice cracked. The audibility was bad.

"Percival came." Gwaine informed him.

"_Good. Can you take down the guards in the lobby?" _

Gwaine glanced at his friend. "Can we?"

Percival grinned.

"What about you?"

"_Arthur and I are heading down now. Gaius is going to get Uther with Gwen and then they come to the lobby_."

"So, everything is under the control now?"

"_The higher building yes. Partly anyway so that we get everyone out. Did you get any information from Kilgharrah?"_

"No."

Silence.

Gwaine and Percival looked each other.

"_Get them out of the tower." _Leon finally said.

"Be careful my friend." Gwaine wished and the radio went out again. Percival putted the headphones away.

"So, the situation is really bad." He noted and Gwaine sighed.

"It seems so." Then he grinned happily. "Now. Lets go to take trash out some bad boys."

...

* * *

><p><em>The Cave<em>

* * *

><p>She hesitated. Her hand almost touched the dragon's cold skin.<p>

"_Dying?"_

"_He used too much power to protect whole city two years ago, and that he got Gwen and himself out of the Great Hall."_

Morgana could feel tears in her eyes.

"_Then he went after Morgause…"_

"That fool."

_Indeed, he is a fool._

Startled Morgana retreated and looked around.

"Who…?"

_I'm Kilgharrah. _

"How? I thought you were sleeping? But, no, Lancelot spoke earlier about that you are AI system. How does that make any sense?" Morgana was confused.

_I'm sleeping, at some level. To another level I'm connected to this tower's main computer systems so I can control it._

"Not doing so good a job now, do you?" Morgana couldn't be but snarled.

_Every computer has some failures and if someone, a sufficiently skilled person, can find it, he can use it. Like now. So be nice, witch._

"I'm not a witch!"

_Yes, you are. Deep in your soul have more power than you can ever realize. I can awake those powers to your use. But I have to warn you. You are not ready to carry those memories what they comes with._

"Has Lancelot then?"

_He is different. His soul is different than yours. And he has never seen what you have. He has never had the power that you have._

Once again Morgana hesitated.

"If you awake those powers, can I save Merlin?"

_Maybe._

Morgana sighted. Then there really wasn't much of a choice. "Then I have to try."

And she stepped closer again.

"Stop right there young woman."

Morgana looked up on the platform and saw a small group of people.

"Nimueh?" She breathed between her teeth. And then she saw Merlin. Some man was holding a gun to his temple.

"So this is it. A dragon, Really? Is this your source of your long life? Oh, this is so great. And where are you going my dear nephew?"

Lancelot was heading down and stopped in the middle of the way to look at his aunt.

"I'm not related to you in any way!"

"Insolent boy." Nimueh raised his hand. But Merlin rushed forward and knocked the woman down.

"Don't do anything stupid Morgana! She is…" Merlin yelled and Morgana saw how Nimueh with one wave of the hand send him dangerously close the cliff.

"Merlin!" Morgana screamed. "Lancelot! Can you…!"

But Lancelot shook his head. Merlin pushed himself back on his feet.

Then they heard a familiar voice yelling.

"You really shouldn't do that to my friend!"

"Arthur? He is here!" Morgana rejoiced. She couldn't believe what was happening. Ledge prevented her visibility. She could hear the sound of fighting. Then…

"Merlin! Look out!" She heard Arthur's warning and saw how he appeared near the cliff. Then she heard the shot. Morgana followed how Merlin crumpled on the floor, disappearing on her gaze.

It felt like whole world was slowed down.

She watched how Arthur ran forward. Then blue light hit him and he flew backward. She couldn't see her brother anymore.

But she could hear Nimueh laughing.

Morgana acted before she could think more. She just couldn't watch it anymore and she run toward Kilgharrah and placed her hands on the dragon's scales.

"Do it! Now!"

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I have several options how to end this. Like I said to joosj (thanks to her again), sad end? Really sad end? Or really <em>really _sad end? Or happy end? Do I end this with one hit or do I left opening to the sequel? I have idea for all of that but I can only write one end. Uh._

_Oh, by the way, yes, it's Emrys (the emrys organisation), but I wanted to use something else, so used The Emerys for the short name._

_Thanks for reading this. I got surprisingly lot of favorites last times LOL_


	13. What have you done?

**Gods, I really found time to wrote this.**

**Next three chapter are not betaed, yet.**

* * *

><p>When everything go wrong, it can go terribly wrong. Now, everything was going down to the hell.<p>

Merlin felt it.

"No good." He whispered to himself and stumbled to stand. He teetered middle of the chaos and screaming and then toward the seals.

_The pain twinged deep when Arthur tried to rise. He churned on his side and saw how Merlin was covered in blood and how he tried to do something. And Morgana… Something was terribly wrong with his sister._

Everything was just a mess. Kilgharrah was released Morgana's memories and her powers.

"You useless…" Merlin cursed and fell.

"_You dare to thoutch him!" Morgana screamed and Nimueh flew backwards hitting with power at the wall. There was a nasty crack. Arthur watched his sister with horror. Was that really Morgana? _

He has to stop her, before it was going to be too late. He has to release his own power and soon, so he forced himself up again.

_"Please, let us go! We never come back here! I promise!" The men who had came with Nimueh begun to retreat, but it was too late._

_The air around them seemed to disappear. _

"_Mo—na." Arthur tried to walk but slumped on his knees gasping the air._

_Morgana didn't seemed herself._

_She stood there and her rage was overwhelming. She was like a goodness of destruction. _

He made it. He was there. Merlin put his hand on the seals and hesitated. He knew the danger. He knew the price. But there wasn't any other way left. So he broke the remained seals.

_Only though what went through Arthur's confused mind, was that everything was going to end. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't breath._

_Then he felt how someone stepped past him and Arthur looked up._

_It was Merlin._

"_Morgana!"_

_Morgana turned to see him, but her eyes were blank. She raised her hands toward him._

"_Hear me out Morgana! You have done enough. Stop this now!"_

_Arthur had newer hear Merlin's voice being so much of power and authority. He was standing there and he looked so old and tired._

_And Morgana stopped._

_Suddenly Arthur felt how he could breath again._

_He watched how his sister started to trembling. _

"Merlin? Merlin…" Morgana sobbed and tried to contact Merlin. Merlin did not let her touch him, but withdrew.

"What have you done Morgana?"

The tears fall down Morgana's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Please, Merlin…"

"Again I have to seal you. But this time, there is price to pay."

Merlin sounded so cold.

"I can live by your side Merlin. I can!" Morgana tried and stepped forward again.

"No. Can't you see? You can't control you power!"

How angry he was. Morgana stopped.

"You were dying and… And then you were shot… Again. Everything went black in my mind. I just… I just couldn't take it anymore." Morgana sobbed. "I love you. I love you so much. Two years ago I realized that and I thought that I can't forgive myself. But now… Merlin, I remember… I …" Morgana struggled with the words. "I remember that hate. That hate what almost destroyed all. And I remember how you saved me… I remember… Our daughter. And.. and your son… And my jealousy toward Freya… And how I… How I..." Morgana's voice broke and Merlin had to harden himself to not rush up to Morgana's side.

"They are safe in Avalon. Our daughter is waiting us. Waiting you. But until our destiny is fulfilled, we can't rest. It's too soon to remember Morgana. You are not ready. The memories will overtake you because you are not remembering everything. You are not remembering every life what you have experienced. You said that yourself back then when you saw the future. When the time is right, we remember. And we remember what we have learned. And we use our knowledge to fulfil our destiny. That we bring the peace over these lands."

And Morgana remembered those words. Her own words.

"But you stayed. Alone in this world. You stayed and watched over us." She whispered.

"But this time I came too close to you all. That was big mistake." Merlin shook his head.

"No Merlin, it wasn't, because someday I remember also these days, this life, when I overcome my selfishness. For everything is some reason. You said that to me when you killed me."

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. That memory was painful, but he couldn't regret it. He stepped closer, pulled Morgana on his arms. Over her shoulder Merlin looked Arthur.

"Arthur, we will meet again. Not in this life, but maybe in the next one."

"Merlin…" Arthur tried to stand.

"Merlin!" It was Lancelot and Merlin closed his eyes.

"These years were good times. I'm going to remember all of you like you are now. I love you Morgana. Goodbye." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her.

Then, he bushed her backward and Morgana felt how she fell.

"No!"


	14. Where to go now?

There was nothing left.

The two of them stand there a long time.

_I'm sorry Merlin, but there wasn't any other way._

Kilgharrah said and Merlin sighed.

"I know. It was my fault in the first place anyway."

Kilgharrah seemed to hesitate before he asked.

_Was it right thing to do? That what you did. I never…_

"Yes." Merlin was sure.

_No you can never be with her. Not even in Avalon. Not with her, not your daughter either._

"I know. But our feelings toward each other meant anything if we can't do what is right. And my duty lies with Arthur's side."

_So, where we go now, Merlin?_

"You have wings Kilgharrah. And we have magic. We can go where ever we want."

_Then, I wish to see Aithusa. My time is ending in this world Merlin. It is his turn soon._

There was moment of silence.

"So then, my old friend, we go to see him."


	15. Epilogue

Arthur sighed and glanced over his watch.

Nearly three.

They were going to be late.

He absent-mindedly browsed the journal heap until he found a photo between them. He looked at the young man who had dark hair and a ridiculously large ears and the widest smile he had ever seen.

"We can go now!" Morgana yelled when he walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Whose photo this is?" Arthur said and frowned.

Morgana took the picture. She seemed to pause to think.

"I do not know. He seems familiar but ..."

"A former boyfriend?" Arthur teased.

"I do not have time to boyfriends." Morgana mused. She dropped the image to the trash.

"Come on, or you miss your own wedding." Morgana sailed for the door. Arthur walked after her, but stopped. He walked back and took the photo.

Later, after reaching finally home with his new wife, his hands gripped the picture again. He looked at it for a moment deep in thought, and put it with a magnet on the fridge door.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked.

Arthur watched the young man.

"A friend."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you still liked it. Thank you everyone.<strong>


	16. sequel info

Sequel is up;

**Long way to home**

although it's lightly different this time...


End file.
